


Самый тупой клон

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: С виду самый обычный клон, а по сути — не просто тупой, а еще и безумец.





	Самый тупой клон

**Author's Note:**

> по мультсериалу «Звездные войны: Войны клонов» (4 сезон, 7-8 серии)

Понгу нравилось на Умбаре. Нравились тепло и влажность, призрачно светящиеся растения. Нравились необычные животные, которых было так интересно убивать. Тьма здесь была близко — пряталась в уступах скал, мелькала между причудливых багровых стволов. Она звала к себе, манила — и вновь отступала, лишь дразня. 

_Еще немного, подожди чуть-чуть, я приду к тебе, я приму тебя._

Нравились ему и сами умбаранцы — умные, расчетливые, безжалостные. Хорошо было бы взять их под свое начало, когда план сработает. Жаль оставлять прозябать на одной планете такой боевой потенциал. Возможно, ему удастся убедить Дуку использовать их более разумно. С их передовой техникой можно будет без труда завоевать остаток Галактики. 

— Генерал Крелл… сэр. Разрешите доложить.

Очередной тупой клон отвлек Понга от раздумий. Наверняка еще один, желающий поразить своими познаниями в боевой тактике. Что ж, этот хоть стоит как надо — смирно, грудь вперед, руки по швам.

— Разве ты не должен находиться там, на дороге в столицу? Или ты не слышал мой приказ, КС…

— КС-23–8396, сэр! — отчеканил клон. На его шлеме сходились две синие линии, сверху каплей крови алел маленький треугольник. Скайуокерские идиоты даже доспехи умудрились испоганить. — Важное сообщение.

— Говори уже, КС-23–8396.

Понг вздохнул, скрестил верхнюю пару рук на груди, нижнюю заложил за спину. По крайней мере, этот клон не назвался каким-нибудь тупым прозвищем. Вдалеке слышались раскаты орудий, крики. 

— Клоны нашего взвода неподобающе говорят о вас, сэр. Они утверждают, что ваша тактика самоубийственна. Говорят, будто вы не умеете… — запнулся клон.

— Ну же, продолжай, — широко улыбнулся Понг. Он знал, какой эффект это производит на мелких трусливых людишек. — И не забудь назвать номера клонов, которых я почему-то не устраиваю.

Последняя его миссия в качестве джедая становилась всё интереснее. Понг и сам знал, что клоны ненавидят его. Это только смешило его — как будто пробирочные твари могли испытывать настоящие чувства. Но раньше никто не приходил вот так, открыто, и не рассказывал ему о подобном.

— Пятерня… ЭРК-5555 говорит, что вы не умеете командовать, сэр, — выдал наконец клон. — Я пытался образумить его, но он не слушает. А остальные поддерживают. Это неправильно, это подрывает командный дух. Это… так не должно быть, сэр! Ведь вы генерал, вы джедай!..

Голос клона сорвался — видимо, от волнения. Столько эмоций — а не были ли они наигранными? Возможно, это какая-то ловушка. Стоило проверить.

— Сними шлем, КС-23–8396.

Клон подчинился и открыл лицо — все то же, миллионы раз виденное, смуглое, кареглазое, тупое. Отличалась только татуировка. Идущие наискось узоры складывались в тот же знак, что и на шлеме: две сходящиеся под углом полосы. Словно сквозь кожу проступила чешуя.

Понг шагнул вплотную и положил ладони первой пары рук ему на голову — на хрупкий череп. Кто вообще придумал клонировать людей — слабых, почти беспомощных существ? Короткий ежик волос защекотал ладони, что оказалось неожиданно приятно.

— Стой смирно, солдат, — на всякий случай приказал Понг, но тот и не думал шевелиться. Замер, кажется, и дышать перестал. Понг прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился, привычно пропуская Силу сквозь себя.

Скоро он научится делать так без контакта, одним легким усилием воли.

Понг почувствовал, как капризная умбаранская тьма шевельнулась, и в ответ сладко потянуло каждую жилку, каждую мышцу тела. Эмоции КС-23–8396 приглушенно горели: преданность, искренняя вера. Легкий диссонанс вносили нотки зависти к этому Пятерне, которого слушают все, а на него, Догму (опять дурацкая кличка), никто не обращает внимания. Глубже Понг не стал лезть — кому нужны убогие мыслишки какого-то клона. Он выдохнул и резче, чем следовало, оборвал связь.

Из носа солдата закапала кровь, яркая, как треугольник на его шлеме. Все-таки перестарался с Силой, с неудовольствием подумал Понг. Ничего, вот поступит в обучение к настоящему мастеру— и все эти тонкие ментальные техники станут для него пустяком.

— Вытрись, КС-23–8396, — тот растерянно моргал, очнувшись. Дурень наверняка даже не понял, что произошло. — Возвращайся в бой. И если будет что-то еще, докладывай мне в любое время.

— Слушаюсь, сэр! — отчеканил клон, развернулся и ушел туда, где сверкали выстрелы.

Понг только покачал головой. Темнота колыхнулась в ответ.

* * *

Тени мягко стлались, скрадывали фигуры клонов, медленно пробирающихся к умбаранской авиабазе. Далекие вспышки выстрелов, зеленые и голубые, как джедайские световые лезвия, неслышно вспарывали воздух, слепили глаза. Скоро они все полягут, можно будет выслать еще один отряд — с тем же результатом. Остатки очень хотелось добить самому, и Понг собирался позволить себе это. Взмахнуть мечами, словно крыльями, резать, располовинивать, крошить в труху… ничто не остановит его.

Белые фигурки внизу метались, не желая становиться жертвами великолепных умбаранских танков. Одна из них отделилась от общей группы и устремилась к холму, на котором расположились основные силы. Понг, выругавшись, опустил макробинокль. 

_Тупые клоны._

Тот, кто спешит сюда — наверняка КС-23–8396. От него можно будет узнать, что происходит, почему эти лабораторные отбросы до сих пор живы.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — приказал Понг солдатам, а сам начал спускаться с холма. Никому не следует знать об их беседах.

Он перехватил клона на полпути к вершине. Не удержался от соблазна попугать: спрыгнул с дерева позади него. И гаркнул во весь голос:  
— Смирно, КС-23–8396!

К чести клона, тот даже не вскрикнул, только подпрыгнул от неожиданности. И тут же развернулся — четко, по уставу, вытянув руки по швам. Если бы весь легион Скайуокера был таким же образцовым, Понг летел бы сейчас к новому учителю.

— Докладывай.

— Пятерня… ЭРК-5555 и КС-25–1627 отправились захватывать вражеские истребители, сэр. Остальные отвлекают внимание умбаранцев.

— Хатт! — не выдержал Понг. — Я запретил вашему капитану разделять силы! Я приказал наступать!

— Капитан Рекс посчитал, что раз мы не можем противостоять танкам…

— КС-7567 слишком много берет на себя.

Глубоко вдохнув, Понг заставил черную пелену злобы отступить. Еще не время. Все можно обернуть в свою пользу: наглый капитан и его прихвостни своей выходкой дали ему весомый и законный повод для расстрела. Если, конечно, они выживут, что вряд ли.

Клон продолжал стоять навытяжку, словно ждал чего-то. Бестолковый, как и все они, но исполнительный и без всех этих инициатив. Надо бы как-то поощрить его.

— Благодарю за верную службу, КС-23–8396. Можешь возвращаться к остальным, — Понг постарался, чтобы его слова звучали как можно приветливее. — Знай — те, кто выполняет приказы командиров безукоризненно точно, не сомневаясь и без оглядки, выживут в любой битве! А предатели понесут заслуженное наказание. Отправляйся назад и не забудь о нашем уговоре.

— Так точно, сэр! 

Однако уходить клон почему-то не спешил.

— Тебе что-то нужно, солдат? Говори смело.

— А вы не могли бы… — клон запнулся в нерешительности. — Простите, сэр, вы не могли бы сделать то же, что и в прошлый раз?

Вот это было неожиданностью, похлеще своеволия клонов 501-го. Похоже, этому идиоту понравилось, что у него роются в голове. 

Понг не спешил с ответом, рассматривая его. Надо же, с виду самый обычный клон, а по сути — не просто тупой, а еще и безумец. Почему бы не воспользоваться этим и не потренироваться еще? 

— Шлем, — коротко приказал Понг. Пальцы тихонько закололо в предвкушении.

Клон торопливо снял свой шлем и шагнул навстречу. Понг опустил ему руки на голову и ощутил, как тот сам прижимается к нему, крепко, настойчиво, прячась от теней Умбары. 

_Ну что за бестолочь._

За миг до того, как поток Силы унес его в глубину чужих эмоций, Понг успел почувствовать легкое прикосновение к своей ладони — словно к нему ластилась сама тьма.


End file.
